customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
An American Tail 1986 Aired on Disney Channels (October 1997) Part 1
(During the storm, two old mice are playing checkers while the boat rocks at each side. As each one tries figuring one another's moves, three figures lean on a small tub, looking pale green. All while a familiar boy grins while eating a pickle) * Tom Sawyer: (gulps) Hey, fellas. Wanna bet? * (The trio, holding their mouths, look seasick and go in the tub. All while some coal is placed outside some steam, with a piece rolling near where the Mousekewitzes are) * Mama Mousekewitz: Oh dear, it's the end of the world. * Papa Mousekewitz: No, it's worse. * (The coal is knocked away by a cane, which results in the coal tumbling. Then, Wheez, arriving, unknowingly steps on it) * Wheez: Ow! * (He clutches his foot as the remaining coal lands near where Fievel is, whom is trying to keep warm. Just then, the ship tilts a bit before it lands on his tail) * Fievel: Ow! * (Water begins pouring with the ship tilting and Fievel slipping. He tries grabbing the ladder nearby before he slips, with water pushing him backwards. He jumps in the water, whom is splashed toward the area. The mouse lands on a soap bar before a bubble appears around him before he is pushed back to the area where the Mousekewitzes are) * Papa Mousekewitz: Fievel... (pats the seat) Fievel, come sit here. * Fievel: Yes, papa. * (As he gets ready to get up, Fievel begins sliding down the water) * Papa Mousekewitz: Fievel? * (Fievel in the water, meanwhile, gasps a bit, noticing a longer blade on the ground splashes in water heading toward him. Swiftly, he moves away from the knife almost slicing him. He looks at the doors flapping up and down before water comes splashing toward him, making him duck. As some water comes in, so does some fish. The mouse looks at the bottom, noticing fish near him while looking back up) * Fievel: (amazed) Fish... * Papa Mousekewitz's Voice: Fievel! Fievel? * (Fievel, smirking, removes his hat before looking at it, then turning back) * Papa Mousekewitz's Voice: Fievel! * Fievel: I'm getting my hat, Papa! * (He tosses it up toward where the door is. Back inside, the male mouse calls out to him) * Papa Mousekewitz: Fievel? Fievel, come back! * Fievel: My hat! * (He dashes up to the door) * Papa Mousekewitz: Please wait!! * (Fievel comes to the area before gasping, noticing many fish flapping around the area) * Papa Mousekewitz: (concerned) Fievel, stop! Stop! * (However, the hat tumbles to the ship's exterior. He takes the hat before placing it on. However, the water splashes on the mouse, making him yelp as he is splashed to the ropes. He coughs violently while shouting) * Fievel: Papa! * Papa Mousekewitz: (concerned) Fievel! Don't move! * (He rushes to the mouse holding the ropes) * Fievel: Papa! * Papa Mousekewitz: Grab my hand! * Fievel: Papa! HEEELLLPPP!!! * Papa Mousekewitz: GRAB MY HAND!! * (The father mouse grabs her hand, though the waves break them away, forcing Fievel to be knocked overboard. He slides on the deck while Fievel is forced onto a big fish, making him shriek before splashing into the waters. He grabs a rope, climbing back to his dad, though after passing some objects, the ropes from the sails pull upward. He lands on the nets before looking up, shrieking as he notices a giant wave. Fievel, meanwhile, is climbing the net before gasping a bit while the wave monster splashes the ship with Papa Mousekewitz tangled) * Papa Mousekewitz: Fievel! Come back! * (The almost shipwrecked mouse shrieks. The waves splash on him again, forcing him to let go and splash into the ocean) * Fievel: AAHHHH!!!! * (All while the waves begin charging toward where Fievel is hanging on) * Fievel: PAPA, HELP!! * (Thunder strikes while the wave monster heads to the ship, splashing the entire ship and forcing Fievel to let the rope go) * Fievel: AAHHHH!!!! * (Eventually, he splashes into the waters. All while the male mouse, with concern, shouts with fear) * Papa Mousekewitz: FIEVEL! FIEVEL!! * (Eventually, the rain stops with only thunder seen) * Papa Mousekewitz: FIEVEL!!! * (Out in the ocean, Fievel splashes around and coughs a bit) * Fievel: Papa! * (He tries staying up, though the waves keep pushing him a bit)